A Soldier's Sexual Stress Relief
by DoubtLovesFaith
Summary: Topaz is freaking horny and she desperately wants Rouge's big, fine, fat ass all to herself. Short and simple, am I right? A short Topaz x Rouge the Bat Yuri/Lemon story.


_**[Disclaimer] I don't own anything, folks! All the credit goes to "SEGA" and... J-just shut up, okay?**_

 _ **[Author's Note] Uh, I'm really sorry about any typos and other stupid writing errors. Nobody is perfect. You know, don't you just want to bury your face deep in-between of Dexter's Mom's big and soft looking butt? I know I fuffin' would... W-what? What'd I do, dang it?!**_

 **(A Soldier's Sexual Stress Relief)**

Topaz has had quite the horrible day today. She nearly burnt herself with her early morning coffee, fellow comrades of hers gave her attitude for unknown reasons, the entire day was continuously rainy, and her favorite TV show has also announced its series finale all in the same day. Today was easily one of the blue eyed soldier's worst days ever, but right when the nighttime hit, things immediately got much, **much** better for the Caucasian woman. It was around 12:17 AM at the moment.

Topaz just recently showered, and much to her very own delight, the sandy blonde haired woman had a really special friend over at her house tonight. Who is this "special friend" of hers, you ask? Well, it was Rouge, Rouge the Bat. Though most people knew about Topaz and Rouge being pretty close friends, a lot of those same and exact people had no idea at all just how "close" the strange duo of girls actually were. Inside of the main bedroom right now was both Rouge and Topaz, and both of the two beautiful females were also completely naked, too.

Rouge had both of her hands firmly placed onto the front side of the queen sized mattress that was right in front of herself, the sexy bat girl's deeply sensuous sounding moans of sexual satisfaction loudly echoing inside of the somewhat small room as Topaz passionately continued to service her anthropomorphic girlfriend's perfect looking, soft, and stunningly huge ass. For the past forty-five minutes or so, the fair skinned woman has been down on both of her own two knees straight up "worshipping" her sexy bat lover's tight, yet very wobbly bottom like a shamelessly horny and lust hungry slut in heat.

Besides Rouge's loud and lewd sounding groans of carnal pleasure, the super wet noises of Topaz's mouth anxiously licking, kissing, and hardly sucking on the shapely bat girl's puckering butthole was also beautifully echoing inside of the humble looking bedroom, as well. Topaz would occasionally spank Rouge's deliciously big booty so very roughly, too, so those arousing spanking sounds just easily joined in with the erotic symphony of their sexually perverse acts of amour and lust almost too perfectly. The only thing keeping the bedroom lit up was a medium sized lamp on a small table in the right-side corner of the room. Other than that, the bedroom was rather dark looking, but they could both still see things just fine.

"Where did you say that you were again yesterday?" asked Topaz with her pretty face still buried deep in-between of Rouge's thick butt cheeks, the soldier woman again lapping her moaning lover's winking anus with her wet tongue seconds after even asking the bat girl her simple question. "I felt SO pissed off knowing that I couldn't fuck you last night," was Topaz's quick follow-up, her left hand now giving Rouge's amazingly rounded ass cheek a very firm smack.

Though she felt Topaz starting to strongly sniff and harshly suck on her own asshole once again, Rouge the Bat merely tried her best to talk her way through all of the astonishing pleasure that she has been steadily feeling for the past hour or so now. Giving her fat, yet taut ass a little shake against of her human girlfriend's hungrily licking face for a few seconds, Rouge held back a groan of sincere sexual pleasure as she soon began to reply back to Topaz, "Aw, I'm so sorry, baby... I was off getting fucked by other bitches, r-remember? Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, and her mother Vanilla, to be exact. How could you forget t-that shit?"

Topaz then popped her mouth from off of Rouge's twitching anus, afterwards standing up on her feet and brushing some of her shortly cut hair behind both of her ears. "Mm, sounds hot. Gosh, you're so naughty, you little whore."

"Fuck yeah I am," purred the sexy bat in response to her human girlfriend's true words, yet again shaking her fat ass around some more.

"Oh, fuck..." lowly murmured the Caucasian woman, now using both of her own hands to painfully slap both of the tan skinned bat girl's round, soft, and sexily jiggling booty cheeks five times straight in a row. "Get that fat ass on top of the fucking bed and bend the fuck over, you nasty bitch. I'm going to FUCK the shit out of that big ol' bat booty of yours, Rouge...!"

"Mm, I really like the sound of that idea of yours, darling," seductively groaned Rouge in response, slowly crawling herself up on the soft feeling queen sized bed until she was right in the middle of the cushy mattress.

The soldier woman walked over to the left side of the dimly lit bedroom, Topaz now digging around inside of a few dresser dowers in order to find her personal favorite strap-on to use on her anthropomorphic girlfriend. Rouge just **loved** how Topaz's rounded, cream colored, plump looking booty cheeks beautifully jiggled around with each and every one of her simple steps forward, too. While searching around for the sex toy, the human woman soon casually began to speak to the sexy bat creature again. "So, how good did they fuck you, Rouge?" eventually asked Topaz, her voice sounding rather 'turned-on' when she asked the teenaged bat her blunt question.

While looking over at Topaz with a naughty smirk on her face, and also beginning to smoothly shake and jiggle around her big, bubbled butt once again, Rouge the Bat giggled quite sensuously sounding before retorting back to her short haired girlfriend, "Oh, they both went completely crazy on me, baby. They kept on smacking my ass, groping my tits, licking my pussy, licking my ass...! Hmm, hmm. Amy pretty much began to molest me soon as she opened up her front door and saw me standing there, you know. It was so hot, sugar...!"

"Wow," sighed Topaz with an honest smile, her bat lover's perverted story simply getting her even more wet and aroused by the second. "It most certainly sounds hot! Damn, if only I was there with you, babe." The blue eyed soldier soon enough found the strap-on that she was desperately looking for, the horny woman immediately strapping on the sexual equipment tightly around her very shapely waist merely within seconds. The strap-on was eight inches in a half long, one inch in a half thick, and it was also cobalt blue colored, as well.

"And when morning came, the fun just continued on from there. Well, we all went over to Cream's house instead, but you still get the idea. I swear, watching little Cream completely fucking the **MESS** out of her own mother's fat looking ass probably had to be the most hottest sight EVER to me. Well, besides looking at you of course, sweetie," shortly ranted the sexy treasure hunter, and afterwards giving her human girlfriend a playful wink.

"Vanilla the Rabbit, huh?" spoke Topaz, slightly chuckling when she said the words. While slowly walking back over towards the large sized bed now, the sandy blonde haired soldier continued to speak to her really sexy girlfriend by saying, "I've heard about that Vanilla woman before, and word of mouth claims that she is a total lesbian slut, too. I suppose her cute daughter will just end up being the same way that she is, don't you think? Like mother, like daughter..."

"Yeah, Cream's a little whore now," deeply giggled Rouge, still sexily moving around both of her thick, soft, tan booty cheeks as she painfully continued to tease her horny, human lover. "I mean, shit, Amy just texted me a little while ago saying that Cream woke her up by fucking her pussy with a strap-on. Ha, ha! What does THAT tell you, right? Gosh, I love it! I fucking love it all, I must say!"

"Well, she **is** a rabbit, you know... I really see no surprise there, honestly," simply expressed back Topaz, the curvy woman now crawling onto the very cushy feeling mattress, and soon enough standing up on her knees right behind of Rouge the Bat herself.

"I suppose you're right about that, baby," softly breathed the treasure hunter, seconds later resting her head completely down onto the bed, stopped moving around her amazingly curvaceous looking hips, and then soon hiked her round shaped, beautiful, dreamily soft, and perfectly big butt even higher up into the air just for her beloved Topaz.

"Oh, f-fuck...!" then groaned out the soldier woman, leaning herself down to quickly give both of Rouge's fat ass cheeks a very wet peck with her smooth feeling lips. Feeling all too riled up yet again, Topaz strongly gripped both of the treasure hunter girl's soft butt cheeks, spread the fleshy mounds very far apart, and then anxiously started to tongue-fuck the teen bat's pink colored asshole like a piston gone wild.

Feeling Topaz doing this to her anus instantly made Rouge sound off with such super loud sounding moans of genuine sexual pleasure, both of the devious bat girl's hands now tightly tugging on the clean bed sheet as she steadily endured her butthole receiving such astounding feeling oral service straight from her own human girlfriend's wonderfully skilled mouth. After harshly tonguing Rouge's tasty asshole for at least eight minutes straight, Topaz soon gave the sexy bat's winking anus a really hard kiss, and suck, before slowly pulling her own pretty face away from the naughty treasure hunter's really huge ass. On her way back up, Topaz suddenly licked Rouge the Bat's soaking wet womanhood, thus making the horny bat moan even louder than before.

Not wanting to waste any more time now, the short haired soldier carefully positioned the large sized strap-on directly at Rouge's thoroughly licked butthole, firmly grabbed the sexy bat by her perfectly broad hips, and then moments later strongly inserted herself deep inside of her non-human girlfriend's tight, hot, anal cavity. Topaz immediately got herself a very steady rhythm going, the older woman's crotch pounding hardly against of the bat girl's jiggling, big buttocks at quite a fierce speed. Within seconds the rather small bedroom was now filled with the supremely arousing sounds of flesh against flesh collision, constant female moaning, occasional curse words, and not to mention loudly echoing noises of one's ass getting spanked really, **really** firmly.

"Yeah, bitch...!" growled Topaz, smacking Rouge's right ass cheek hard as she continued to roughly fuck the treasure hunter's very big butt with powerful sexual excitement. "This fat ass of yours b-belongs to me, Rouge! No matter how many times other girls will surely fuck you, t-this fucking pussy is all f-f-for me! All mine!"

"Oh, y-yes, Topaz! Fuck me, b-baby...! Mm, yeah! Pound that ass, sweetie...! F-fucking beat my ass with your d-dick, Topaz! It's a-all yours to destroy, honey...! A-a-awwww, fuck, fuck, fuck, FFFFUCK! Oh, s-shit, you're SO fucking GOOD to me, baby!" shakily uttered out Rouge the Bat, her dirty sounding words simply making Topaz begin to rut against of her wobbling, flawlessly circle shaped booty even harder and faster with each and every passing second.

The older woman sharply spanked her anthropomorphic lover's rippling butt once more, and then seconds later hunched herself right over the moaning bat girl's curvy body, Topaz still rapidly thrusting her shapely hips forward and against of Rouge's very huge butt like a lust drunken, sex hungry, and pleasure obsessed monster.

"O-oh... T-Topaz, I f-fucking love y-you...!" hotly whispered Rouge with her beautiful, turquoise colored eyes closed tightly.

"Shut up, bitch...!" coldly replied back Topaz as she roughly placed her right hand on the back of Rouge's head, the female soldier's brash sounding words just turning on the sexy treasure hunter all the more, which she knew. "I'm doing this for m-my pleasure and MY pleasure a-alone, you whore! You're h-here to get fucked and to shut up, so k-kindly shut the fuck up when I'm freaking fucking you like this, y-you whorish cunt...! You nasty, slutty fucking b-bitch!"

"Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm...!" deeply giggled out Rouge with a warm smile on her face, Topaz's dirty talk seriously making the teenaged bat girl's womanhood feel much more wet as her human girlfriend merely continued to wildly fuck her tight asshole like a complete beast.

And throughout the rest of their awfully steamy night tonight, romantically aggressive and fiercely passionate love was roughly made for a very, very long time. Topaz and Rouge have both been in this romantic, and honestly taboo, relationship for quite a really long while now, and spending this kind of time together like this would **always** easily remind the two girls just why they would most likely always be in love with each other.

 **The End!**

 _ **Hey, thank you for reading this crap, whoever you are! I hope you all hated it! Anyway, as always, may God bless your day/night, my friend(s) ^_^.**_


End file.
